El castigo de los avaros
by Kassiwos
Summary: Se dice que las personas egoistas Dios los castiga, pero a este pobre austriaco se lo cobraron muy feo!


Roderich Edelstein era conocido desde que se mudó a Suiza como la persona más tacaña de todo el mundo, vivía en el centro de la ciudad en una casa modesta donde no paga grandes cantidades de renta. Un día su compadre le envió una carta, para invitarle a cenar a su casa, alegremente le contesto que sí, la cita era el viernes de esa misma semana, durante lo que restaba de la semana Roderich solo comió avena y pan, un día antes fue a casa de uno de sus amigos a prestarle una gabardina pues según él una ocasión especial merecía una buena gabardina y como no tenía dinero para comprarlas o mejor dicho no quería tener que gastar y las que habían en la ciudad eran caras y aparte de que estaban feas, mejor se la presto a su vecino.

El esperado, día llego, Roderich se levantó temprano se dio un buen baño, desayuno su ultimo plato de avena, y se dispuso a irse a su cita, después de gastar 5 minutos pensando cómo se iría puesto que la casa de su amigo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, decidió que pasara lo que pasara iría a pie, era tanta su tacañería que no era capaz de pagar los 15 centavos que costaba el boleto del tranvía; al salir de casa observo un papel tirado, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no era un simple papel, era un billete de 50 euros

–Hoy definitivamente es mi día- Dijo en tono alegre cosa que no era muy propio de él, as que decidió ir felizmente a donde estaba el tranvía, se subió en este y le dio el billete al chofer

–Espere un momento señor- dijo en tono serio el conductor del tranvía – Este billete es falso-

A Roderich ya mero le da algo ahí cuando recibió la noticia – ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo lo encontré en la calle al salir de mi casa! –Contesto- pues no se y tampoco me importa pero usted se va a la comisaria –dijo el chofer, que para desgracia de Roderich en frente había un oficial y se tuvo que ir con este a la delegación a ver qué pasaba con él, al llegar un conocido de él lo atendió –Señor Edelstein, es raro verle por aquí- Sonrió el muchacho que le atendida que era unos años más joven que el –Lo sé, es que me he encontrado un billete de 50 y decidí ir a gastarlo en el tranvía, como vera yo no soy el culpable, no tenía la menor idea de que era falso- Alego el austriaco, el muchacho y unos oficiales lo revisaron solo traía ese billete falso así que lo dejaron ir, al salir del edificio miro su reloj ya era tarde, solo faltaban uno 5 min de la hora acordada, así que se apresuró a correr para llegar a casa de su amigo de la infancia.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, desde su salida solo le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino cuando en su camino vio un perro a lo lejos estaba tan concentrado en aquel animal que no se dio cuenta de que había un par de cartones en el piso que habían puesto para subir a un auto, y cuando llego solo se escuchó el quejido de estos al romperse, rápidamente una señora salió y el señor que estaba con el salió corriendo-Idiota, ahora me tiene que pagar el cartón completo- menciono furiosa la anciana, Roderich solo rodeo los ojos y saco su cartera, para pagarle, sin duda fue la cosa más difícil de todo; lo pago y siguió su camino, pero al voltear a la supuesta calle no vio nada, miro el letrero y este decía otra calle, volvió con la señora y le pregunto si esa calle era la calle 42 a lo que la señora negó y le dijo que la calle que buscaba está al otro lado de la ciudad, Roderich al escucharlo inmediatamente se arrancó a correr y a mitad del camino una lluvia torrencial empezó, se refugió en una tienda cercana y vio su reloj, eran poco más de las 5:30 de la tarde ya había perdido el plato fuerte y probablemente estuviesen tomando el té si se apuraba a pasar la lluvia al menos podría llegar al postre, pero para su mala suerte, la lluvia no cesaba habían pasado unas dos horas, cuando ceso y aun le quedaba un cuarto de camino, pues como pudo camino y llego a casa de su amigo, toco el timbre y le abrió un hombre un poco más bajo de el de rubia cabellera y ojos verdes –Roderich pensamos que ya no venía, hemos terminado la cena pero Lili quiere bailar flamenco con alguien, pasa-

-Vash, te agradecería si…- No termino de hablar y el pobre Roderich se desmayó, rápidamente Vash llamo a un doctor, y este le dijo que tenía una indigestión horrible y que evitara comer, si al caso tomara una taza de atole diario y con eso bastaría. Roderich despertó a las 4 am, Lili estaba junto a el –Lili ¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunto un poco desorientado –Pues vino el doctor y nos dijo que tiene una fuerte indigestión, por haber comido de más y dijo que no coma nada, si al caso un atole, así que no se preocupe relájese- dijo con una sonrisa el austriaco le sonrió y se volvió a recostar un poco confundido, como es posible que tuviese indigestión si no había comido nada en todo el día, Roderich le dijo a Lili que se sentía mejor y que se quería ir a su casa, inmediatamente la chica llamo a su hermano y se lo hizo saber así que llamo a un taxi y Roderich se fue en él, llego a su casa y le pago al señor, otro golpe bajo a su cartera, se fue hasta su cama y se puso a llorar, en definitiva la próxima vez no aceptaría nada y comería solo atole en su casa, pues es más barato y no le produce infortunios.

* * *

Mi segundo cuento de mi tarea de Español! igual si leyeron el otro del "extraño sueño del señor Carriedo" la trama es del autor de "Los 100 cuentos de matilda" el nombre del cuento original no lo recuerdo xD pero bueno!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
